


You're the One I Want

by Goofatron



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentor/Protégé, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Peter Parker, Possessive Tony Stark, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Starker, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Peter was stupid. So stupid. How could he forget his cycle supplements? He knew he'd be hitting his heating cycle while he was away at the Avengers Compound for the week. Now, all he had to do was make it through, and that's easier said than done considering he was the only omega stuck in a building full of alphas.





	You're the One I Want

Of all the rotten luck. Peter just  _ had _ to forget his supplements that helped during his heating cycle. As if being two hours from home wasn't bad enough, but he was stuck in a building  _ full _ of alphas, and as far as he knew, he was the only omega. Deep down, he knew that none of the others would take advantage of him knowingly, however the pheromones that plagued omegas during mating season made alphas act out, and  _ they  _ were surely no different. He just had to lie low and play it safe. 

 

Only leaving his room for food when he was sure that there was no one between his room and the kitchen. Luckily, he had his own bathroom attached to his room, and his own personal locking system that Tony gratefully installed. 

 

Aside from Ned and May, Tony was the only other one who knew of Peter being an omega, and the man went to great lengths to make sure that he was safe during his cycles. The air of protective intent that emanated from Tony gave Peter chills, and a warm feeling inside. They weren’t “together,” much less bonded, but Peter couldn’t help but imagine himself wrapped in Tony’s strong embrace. He’d hide his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, and revel in the feeling of safety while Tony buried his face into Peter’s hair, inhaling his scent. 

 

A small gasp escaped Peter’s lips as he dug into his pants and grabbed at his aching cock. Beginning with long and even strokes, Peter buried the side of his face into his pillow as he whispered Tony’s name. Ejaculation was never an issue for Peter, especially when he was in heat. It did, however take a lot of energy out of him, because he’d have to fuck himself constantly throughout the day to be able to function normally.

 

After taking the time to catch his breath, he brought up the hand he came on and just stared at his sticky mess. Face red and full of shame, he brought it closer and began licking it clean. He then flipped himself over on his stomach, propping himself up on his knees while his face lay on his pillow. He then pulled his sweats down to his knees, and stuck his ass up in the air. Using his cleaner hand, he reached behind, and prodded himself open with two fingers. The contact made him moan aloud, and the sloshiness of his natural lubricant turned him on even more.   

 

Peter closed his eyes, and imagined his fingers as Tony’s cock, which motivated him to move faster. Rubbing his walls gave all the drive he needed to thrust into the mattress beneath him. He bit down on his hand to stray from touching himself, as he wanted to achieve orgasm by humping his bed. 

 

The squeaking of the bed, and rapid stench of his own scent was enough to drive him over the edge. 

 

Peter collapsed onto his side, and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. Questions of how he was going to survive the week hovered in his thoughts beforehand. 

Peter woke up in the same position he left himself in hours later. Both of his hands felt sticky, and so did his ass and legs, and just about every part of him below his waist did. Shrugging it aside, he trudged into the bathroom to clean himself up. 

 

Afterwards, he exited with a towel over his head and rubbed it through hastily in a half-assed attempt to dry himself off. 

 

“FRIDAY, is there anyone out in the common area, or the kitchen?” Peter stared at the door hopefully. 

 

“Yes, Peter.” The AI answered, ignoring the disdainful groan the teenager provided, and instead asked, “Would you like to know who?” 

 

“Uh, is Mr. Stark here?” Peter asked hopefully. 

 

“Mr. Stark is still out of town, you know this, Peter.”

 

Peter tightened his lips and debated with himself whether or not he should chance it. He sighed exasperatedly, finally reasoning that he couldn’t hold himself in his room the entire time. Thanking FRIDAY for her input, he opened the door, and crept out into the hallway. 

 

Even without his enhanced hearing, he would have been able to identify the unmistakable voices of the other Avengers. All male, he noted. Unless the women were just being silent, though he doubted it. 

 

As he reached the end of the hallway that opened up into the living room, Peter noticed that the voices quieted down almost instantly. A prickling sensation drove up his spine, and he wondered if he should just turn tail, and head back. His rumbling stomach protested against this idea, and reminded Peter that he had not eaten the entire day, and evening was approaching soon. 

 

Going against his instinct, and conscience, Peter stepped out into the open, and almost immediately regretted doing so. Just about all of the stronger Avengers were there and they were staring at him. He noticed some of their gazes trail up and down his body, and it was like all of his clothing had just disappeared. 

 

His gut tightened, and he could hear his own heartbeat throbbing in his ears. Peter gulped, and he could swear the rest of them heard it. No one said anything, except for Steve who (bless him) was trying to keep his composure. 

 

“Hello, Peter,” his voice wobbled, Peter noticed. “How… how are you?” 

 

Peter also noticed how his eyes shifted hungrily across his body. It instinctively made Peter cross his arms over his chest in a lame attempt to hide himself. 

 

“I’m fine,” he stated warily while keeping an eye on the other three men, who were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. “I was just making my way to the kitchen.” 

 

Steve smiled tightly. “Of course.” 

 

Peter shuffled his way between the couches where Bucky and Thor sat, and the bar counter where Steve was currently perched. As he passed, he inhaled and  _ God was that a mistake. _ The thickest aroma engulfed his senses, and that was when his body immediately betrayed him. Peter could feel the wetness from behind trickle down the back of his thighs, and his cock began to twitch. 

 

He looked over, and Steve was gripping his jeans with white knuckles, and Peter could make the faint outline of a bulge forming in his pants. A blush formed on his face, and he quickly turned away, and kept his head down as he continued into the kitchen. 

 

Peter’s back was turned to them, but he could hear the others rise from their seat, and he could just  _ feel  _ their eyes on them. Their scents were driving him to the edge, and he knew damn well that his was having the same effect, if not moreso. 

 

Peter stared at the inside of the fridge long enough to memorize everything. Only he wasn't really paying attention to his hunger anymore. His survival instincts were crying for him to get out of there, and run back to his room. That was a good idea. Besides, Tony was supposed to be back later tonight. He could wait just a bit longer for food, he reasoned. 

 

After shutting the door, he turned back around to face the three alphas who were standing at the counter. Fear spiked through Peter, and his eyes shifted over to the small space he had to get by them. Just as he takes his first step, Thor steps around to block his path, making Peter back away. 

 

“Thor.” Steve says threatenly, eyeing the other Alpha.

 

Thor turns to Steve and uses the couple of inches he has on him to tower over. “Don’t. We both know that you will lose, Rogers.” 

 

Oh, shit. They were fighting over him. 

 

Peter’s heart raced as Steve backed down, and Thor turned his attention back to him with a triumphant smirk on his face. Slowly, he made way towards the omega, who was backing up, until he was cornered against the fridge. Peter felt nothing short of being prey in that moment. 

 

“I… I just want to go back to my room.” 

 

Thor growled, and quickly cupped Peter’s jaw in his hand. “You can do just that  _ after  _ we’re finished with you.” 

 

Peter’s eyes watered and he struggled to release himself from Thor’s tight grip. “Please, don’t do this.” 

 

“You’re in heat,” Thor states mockingly. “You’ve been wanting this. That’s why you left the safety of your room, is it not?” 

 

“No!” Peter yells, fat tears rolling down his face. “I just f-forgot my medication at home!” 

 

“Forgot, or  _ left  _ them behind on purpose?” Thor suggests while carding his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

 

Peter shudders under the sudden contact. Every nerve in his body is working against him, and making him feel all tingly. It feels nice, but this isn’t what he wants. 

 

Thor pulls him closer, and Peter wants to say no. Wants to pull away, even as Thor brings himself down for a kiss. Instinctively, Peter leans in and accepts it with a gracious moan. His chest swells when Thor uses his tongue to force Peter’s mouth open, and invades. The thick and wet muscle lays claim to every inch of Peter’s mouth. Even the back of his throat, and across his tongue. 

 

Peter’s own pheromones are mixing with Thor’s, and it’s driving his omega instincts absolutely mad. The human side of him is trying to reason with the omega inside of him, but it’s a losing battle, and Peter knows it.

 

While one of Thor’s hands steadies Peter’s waist, keeping him in place, the other runs down his chest until he’s pawing at Peter’s groin through his sweatpants. Peter gasps at the rough touch, and bucks his hips. 

 

Thor releases his hold from Peter, and at last, he’s allowed to breathe. They’re both staring at each other, and for a moment, Peter thinks it’s nice. Until, Thor yanks his pants down along with his underwear, leaving him exposed in the middle of the kitchen. Peter panics and moves to pull his pants back up, and cover himself, but Thor grabs a hold of his wrists to prevent him from moving much. 

 

“No, stop!” Peter shouts. “I said I don’t want to do this!” 

 

“Your body says otherwise, little omega.” The dismissive tone coming from Thor is very uncharacteristic of him. Peter knows that Thor’s own alpha instincts are kicking into overdrive and are stamping out any reasonable doubt or regret that the god may have in the moment. 

 

Desperately, Peter looks over at Steve and Bucky only to find that they’re just as bad as Thor is in the current situation. They look down on him with heavy, half-lidded eyes full of desire. Their own scent is swirling around themselves, but careful to not mix with Thor’s as to not upset the larger alpha. 

 

Peter winces when Thor begins to grope at him. With a heavy sigh, he accepts his fate as their plaything. Until Thor is pulled away forcefully by an Iron Man suit with a very pissed off Tony standing right behind it. 

 

Thor is practically thrown over the couch, and lands on the floor on the other side with a grunt. Steve and Bucky back away quickly when the suit turns on them, aiming a charged gauntlet their way. It stands guard while Tony slips behind, towards Peter who is hastily pulling his pants back up. 

 

Tony helps him back up to his feet, and Peter throws himself into Tony’s arms, sobbing into his chest. Instant relief surges through Peter’s body when Tony wraps his arms around him - one remains at his waist, and the other coils around his upper back and ends with the hand resting atop the boy’s head. It eases Peter’s hysteria, and he begins to calm down. 

 

Shushes of comfort emanate from Tony, which helps settle the growing panic in the boy’s stomach, when he turns to eye the other three alphas disdainfully. They look back and forth between Tony and Peter, and it’s obvious they’re thinking about ambushing the lone alpha. If Tony didn’t have the Mark-47 with him, they’d surely succeed. 

 

When Tony growls, and bares his fangs at the three hovering alphas, a strange tingle runs up Peter’s spine. It’s not like before; he likes this feeling. Feeling like he’s where he belongs, he clings tighter to Tony, and digs his face into his neck like he’s always dreamed of doing. 

 

“If  _ any  _ of you  _ ever  _ come near Peter again, I will kill you.” 

 

Fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Peter’s ever heard. Coupled with the gravelly tone in Tony’s voice, it was pure sex in of itself. A breathy gasp escaped Peter’s lips, and he could instantly see the effect that he had on Tony by the rising goosebumps on his neck. 

 

The other three groan in defeat, and pad away with slumped shoulders. As soon as they were out of range of view and earshot, Tony pushed himself away from Peter to look him over. 

 

“Are you alright? God, Peter, what were you thinking coming out of your room without protection, or your medication? Where  _ is  _ it anyway? Why haven’t you taken it yet? You know how dangerous this place is during the time of your mating cycle!” 

 

“I know,” Peter’s eyes welled, making Tony regret his outburst. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I really am! I forgot my supplements at home, and I got really hungry, and I thought if I was quick enough, they’d leave me alone! I never meant to put myself in danger, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

 

Tony gently cupped Peter’s face, stroking his cheeks in small circles with his thumb, and occasionally wiping away any stray tears. “You forgot them? Christ, Peter, why didn’t you call me? I would have stopped by your apartment to grab them!” 

 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Peter whispered softly. 

 

“Pete, you are  _ never  _ a bother.” Tony softens his gaze at the sight of the distressed omega. “I’m being serious, kid. I would do anything for you.” 

 

“Anything?” 

 

_ “Anything.”  _

 

“Mate with me!?” 

 

It comes out before he has time to think about it. The second the plea leaves his mouth, his jaw clamps tight, and his lips purse. Eyes widening in horror at the proposition he just dropped on Tony like it was no big deal whatsoever. 

 

Peter’s fight or flight instincts were trying to kick in, but he dug his heels into the hardwood flooring, unable to move. Unwilling to tear away from Tony’s surprised stare. The lights above reflecting in his eyes, and Peter couldn’t help but be mesmerized by them. Briefly thinking to himself of how he could see his own reflection in his mentor’s dark eyes. Longing to be the center of attention. 

 

In the midst of his fantasy, Peter barely noticed it when Tony stepped close enough that he could feel his breath on his lips. “What did you just ask of me?” 

 

That’s when Peter is pulled back to reality. When he can see the irises of Tony’s eyes dilating. Feel the harshness of his breath. Their scents which danced around each other. 

 

Peter inhaled and was instantly engulfed by the aroma Tony was giving off. It was nothing like Thor’s scent, or Steve’s, or Bucky’s. The air became thick with the aroma, and Peter wanted more of it. Wanted more of Tony. Wanted his touch. His mark. His pups even. 

 

“I… I want you to m-mate with me.” Peter repeated meekly. 

 

“Jesus, Peter.” Tony licked his lips. 

 

“Please,” Peter begged red-faced and puffy eyed. “Please touch me. I need you, alpha.” 

 

Tony let out a low growl. He knew he should say no. Knew better than to take advantage of the kid during his heat. Even if he was begging for it. But, Christ, how could he say no to a face like that? 

 

The issue was resolved, in Tony’s opinion, when he grabbed Peter by the shoulders, and pulled him into a possessive kiss. The omega’s arms immediately wrapped around Tony’s neck, and he jumped up to wrap his legs around Tony’s waist. 

 

Tony’s hands clapped around Peter’s round ass to keep him upright, until he pushed the kid up against the fridge, and began to grind against him. Peter’s moaning fueled Tony’s desire, and he interrupted their kiss to work on his neck. He nipped near the nape until it was purple and blue, then bit down making Peter cry aloud. Tony lapped at the pooling blood until it ceased. 

 

“There,” Tony whispered. “You’re  _ mine  _ now. No one will touch you ever again.” 

 

Peter only responds through whimpers and grinding against Tony’s growing bulge. The alpha goes back to kissing his omega, deepening it this time by thrusting his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Peter melts into his embrace, and moans loudly at the wet contact of Tony’s tongue against his own. He turns his head, and widens his jaw to allow Tony access down his own throat. 

 

Peter moves to shimmy his shirt over his head, but is stopped by Tony’s hands. The man ends the kiss to drink in Peter’s lustful expression: hooded eyes, and red cheeks matched with puffy breathing. Peter is the perfect picture of an omega. It’s no wonder the others almost mated with him forcefully. Had Tony been here earlier when it began, he’s not even sure if he’d be able to control his urges either. 

 

Hell, he impressed himself when he was able to pry Thor away, and stand his ground without fucking Peter right then and there in front of the three of them. Though, he probably should have. It’d be a complete show of dominance within the relationship. Letting the other alphas know up front that Peter was not to just be passed around like some toy because they lacked the ability to find other omegas to mate with. Peter was special; Peter was  _ his _ . And Tony needed to get his needy omega to his bedroom, and fast. 

 

“Tony, please,” Fuck, Peter was so good at begging. “I’m so wet! I-I need you! I need you  _ now!”  _

 

Yeah, fuck the bedroom. 

 

Prying Peter’s legs from around his waist, Tony set him back on the ground before turning him around and nearly slammed him against the door to the fridge. Peter wasted no time in arching his back, lifting his ass into the air, giving a bit of a wiggle. The action alone nearly made Tony come in his pants like a goddamn teenager. 

 

“You want me to take you here, Peter?” Tony asked for assurance as he pulled Peter’s sweat pants and boxers down, baring his soft and round ass. “Out in the open where anyone can just walk by?” 

 

“Ye-yes, Tony.” Peter rested his face in his arms, and his next words made the tips of his ears flush. “I want them to know that I’m  _ yours _ .” 

 

Fuck, Peter was cute when he was trying to be sexy. Tony licked his lips, an action he noticed Peter liked seeing, and made to focus on the boy’s throbbing hole. Tony brushed a finger over the entrance, and it immediately puckered, allowing a trickle of lubricant to leak out. Thank Christ for self-lubricating omegas, because Tony isn’t sure if he could last running to his room to grab his own bottle. 

 

Peter’s whining was music to his ears. “Tony, please, just put it in!” 

 

“Put what in, baby?” Tony was teasing, but it yielded the results he desired.

 

“Your cock, put in your cock!” Peter cried while leaning back more, and rutting his own swollen cock against his stomach. “Fill me up, please!” 

 

Tony had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep him from moaning. “Soon, baby, soon. I need to prepare you first.” 

 

“I already did that earlier, though!” Peter mumbled the confession into the crook of his elbow, but refused to look away from Tony’s gaze. He seemed unsurprised, surprisingly. 

 

“Trust me, Pete,” Tony inserted two fingers, making Peter gasp. “You’re going to need this.” 

 

He moved the two fingers in unison up and down. Peter bucked his hips, following the motion with his own thrusts. Peter’s inner walls were tight against his fingers, even with the heavy amount of lubricant that was being produced. 

 

When Tony moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion, Peter had to grab onto the fridge to stay standing. His knees wacked against each other, and he bit down on his bicep to keep himself silent. Well aware that anyone could just walk into the kitchen and find the both of them in their current position. The thought of being caught out in the open, exposed as he was, was both terrifying and exciting. Shame flooded his features, and his brows knitted together as Tony curled his fingers, rubbing against his prostate. Peter let out a muffled moan as he came onto his stomach, and the fridge. 

 

Were it not for Tony’s strong grip on his hips, Peter would have sunk to the floor. He felt himself being moved away from the fridge, and all but tossed over the counter top of the island. View changing from the wall, to the living room, where he felt more exposed out in the open. It was more than enough to get him hard again. 

 

Through the waves of his orgasm, he could hear the faint sound of a zipper being undone. Looking over his shoulder, Peter gasped at the sight of Tony’s hardened cock. He wasn’t joking when he said that Peter needed to be prepped. Peter silently thanked every divine being that Tony listened to his instincts rather than Peter’s begging. Though, it couldn’t have been easy. 

 

Tony positioned his cock in between Peter’s ass, and began to rub back and forth. His heated hole leaked whenever the shaft ran over it. An action to lubricate the large mass that was about to assault him. Peter could hardly wait. 

 

As if able to read his mind, Tony moved himself to the entrance of Peter’s hole. “I’m going to put it in now, sweetheart. You ready?” 

 

Peter nodded, unable to answer. The second that Tony entered him though, he let out a cry. Tony pushed himself in intervals. Allowing Peter time to adjust to the newfound mass inside of him, and he was grateful for it. Tony was much bigger than Peter anticipated, and he found himself wondering if that was a good thing or not. He felt like he was being  _ impaled _ for fucks sake. 

 

“Pete? You ready for me to move?” It was more of a plea than a question. 

 

“Fuck me, Tony.” 

 

That was all that Tony needed to hear. He started off with long, slow thrusts. Peter’s gasps and moans like ecstacy to his ears. He could feel the insides of Peter constricting around Tony’s cock, as if it was always meant to be there. Tony’s grip on Peter’s hips tightened. He looked up briefly to see Peter’s fists balled up, but he couldn’t see his face. 

 

Testing his luck, Tony began to thrust faster. The way that Peter reached out to grab the edge of the counter to hold on told Tony he was victorious, and so he moved even faster. 

 

“Oh, god, Tony! Yes, yes, yes yes! Fuck me more! More! Pleeeaseee!!” 

 

Peter’s babbling made Tony’s cock come alive. He was so close to coming, so in preparation, he leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of hair, and yanked up. It had more than the desired effect, “Fuck me, daddy!” 

 

Tony’s pace quickened, “Fuck, baby, I’m coming!” 

 

“Come inside of me, daddy! Let me feel your knot!” 

 

Tony threw his body on top of Peter’s to deepen his cock and complete with deep, shallow thrusts. Tony bit down on Peter’s neck, on his mark, when the base of his cock swelled, and he came inside. Peter yelped at the feeling, and came again shortly after. 

 

Tony rested himself on his position atop of Peter, and began to kiss the boy’s face and neck, “You did so good, baby. Daddy’s so proud of you.” 

 

Peter, currently a drooling mess on the counter, smiled and looked up lazily at Tony, “Thank you, daddy.” 

 

When Tony’s knot died down, he slowly pulled himself out of Peter, and stood back for a moment admiring his work. Then, made the effort to dress Peter again, and help him to his feet. He was still wobbly from their first mating session. 

 

God, he really bonded with a teenage omega. As if Tony needed more scandals in his life right now. Bending down slightly, he picked up the exhausted boy bridal style and headed straight for his bedroom, letting the thoughts of  _ “May is going to murder me”  _ and  _ “Need to get Peter on birth control”  _ swim to the back of his mind. He’d deal with all that later. For now though, his omega needed him, and Tony planned to give him all the aftercare he could possibly desire.

 

Once they entered Tony’s room, he placed Peter down in the middle of the bed, gently. Peter looked at Tony confusingly, “Why are we in your room?” 

 

“To complete the bonding process,” Tony answers while tucking Peter in. “Trust me, we’ll need to be within close proximity to each other. Bonding can be…  _ messy  _ if there are others involved, and I can’t exactly force the others to leave the compound because I marked you unplanned.” 

 

Peter frowns, “Do you regret it?” 

 

“Never.” Tony lays next to his mate, and nuzzles his cheek. “I’m prepared to deal with the backlash, don’t you worry.” 

 

“What about May, though?” Peter’s eyes widen. “She’s going to be so mad. There’s no way I can hide this from her! She’s an alpha, Tony. She’ll  _ know!”  _

 

Tony shushes, and rubs small circles between Peter’s shoulder blades to comfort him. Peter melts in the soft touch, and nestles himself into Tony’s side. The afterglow has a calming pace, and is almost peaceful. Almost. 

 

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Barton is wondering why there are stains of cum all over the fridge, and cabinets, and why the entire kitchen smells of sex?” FRIDAY sounds annoyed, Tony thinks as he laughs out loud, and kisses the top of Peter’s head, who is trying to bury himself into Tony’s armpit. 

 

Tony doesn’t even need to look at Peter to know that his entire face and neck are beet red. He moves off of the bed, and lets Peter hide his face in his pillows. A rough chuckle leaves his throat, before he leans down and kisses the top of Peter’s head. 

 

“Don’t worry, baby.” he reassures his mate. “I’ll take care of it. I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

 

“Tony, wait!” Peter launches up from his spot and stares Tony dead in the eyes. “Please,  _ please  _ bring me back some food. I’m literally starving to death, over here.” 

 

Tony rolls his eyes, and knees the bed so he can be eye level with Peter. “I’ll bring you a snack while we wait for takeout. Sound good?” 

 

Peter nods, and eagerly leans in for a kiss. 

 

Tony is nearly out the door when Peter asks, “Can I suck you off later?” 

 

God, everyone is going to end up hating them before the week is over. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing A/B/O and god, it just works with Starker so well. Fuck there are a lot of kinks I never thought about before this ship (ie. Daddy kink, males in lingerie, cross dressing)  
> Starker is bringing out the worst in me lmao.  
> Or the best??  
> You be the judge.


End file.
